Hope Again
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Got the idea from a song called 'Ib Again'. Even with friendship and love, she can always feel that sadness coming back to her as she hopes it would go away. Sometimes, their friendships with her is confusing, not knowing why they like her, and yet they accept it.


In a world that I had never known

Colors were scatter, ripped apart, broken

This world outside of the castle was so new to her as she felt like she couldn't find a world she truly belongs to, and yet after some time, she gotten used to her new home. It felt like she truly belong in Big Green, but she was out of place at the same time.

Hope thought, _I wonder if I'll ever return the favor, one person or animal at a time._

Trapped in with the doomed and the dead

Was a single rose of vivid red

A glimmer of hope was needed for someone like her. Even though it doesn't seem like it to anyone from the outside, she still feel the sadness for the death of someone she loves. Any amount of love or friendship or happiness, big or small, can only make it go away temporarily, but the sadness will still come back to her from time to time.

Even with that, she try to spread a little bit of happiness to others.

Even through the pain I could barely bear

Even through the noise that kept peace at bay

Hope let out a small sigh as she sat on the grassy ground. A bright red scarf wrapped around her neck, making her feel a bit fashionable but it did got caught on a few branches on their way to this flowery field of bright yellow daffodils.

These flowers were such a cheerful color, making Hope's heart feel a sense of calmness. She almost could be relieved of her sadness, but it comes back to her sometimes.

Even through all the distorted despair

Having you with me took it all away

She glanced up, seeing her friend looking at her with a small frown. Hope nervously smiles and thought, _I swear Lin Chung can sense my feelings._

The pink and white monkey knew that the harmonic warrior made her come with him to this place is because he doesn't want her to feel lonely while she's at her tree house. Also, he gave her a piece of lemon-flavored candy if she came.

_He really must not want me alone at my tree house, but I guess that show he cares. _Hope thought with a small smile as she went back to staring at the cloudless sky.

And inside this dream

The love we drew, it seemed

That we could melt away into this painting

Hope did love Lin Chung, but in more of a sisterly way than a romantic way. She thinks of him as the big brother she never had in her life, so she was kind of happy that she did came along. The pink and white monkey always thought many of the members of Big Green as family members since they're her family now and her old family is gone.

The pink and white monkey glanced at the harmonic warrior's unfinished painting, wondering if that's all he's going to paint for today.

_Where do I hear a wandering spirit?_

_Let's put some honey here to lure it!_

Hope's eyes wonder around until her pink orbs reach to one of the nearby trees of the forest. She rub her eyes, swearing she saw a familiar tan bandanna. When she look back, it was gone.

_Maybe I need some girl time after this. _Hope thought, thinking that seeing Alpha Girl's headband might mean she needs to hang out with some of her female companions.

What she didn't know is that Alpha Girl was actually spying on them.

_With no kindness left in her soul_

_Was a single rose of deep yellow_

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I think I became a stalker. _Alpha Girl thought with her back against a tree.

She slowly glance at the pink and white monkey, and let out a silent sigh. The leader of Second Squad found the pink and white monkey a little annoying with her cheerfulness, but at least she give her squad attention once in a while. It doesn't seem much to you, but Alpha Girl felt that they need all the attention they can get and the only one who gave them this attention lately was Hope.

_Promise that we'll stay here together_

_For always, let's commit to this fate_

_I can't believe Lin Chung bribed Hope with a piece of candy to come here! She must be bored to death her because she's not doing anything right now. I'm surprised she didn't join Highroller's army because candy and sweets are her weakness. _Alpha Girl thought, seeing Hope just staring at the sky with nothing to do.

The female warrior wished that she can ask Hope if she could hang out with her and her squad, but she felt that others might think she's desperate for recognition because for pete's sake, Hope have to be a symbol of girlishness. If only Alpha Girl could find a way to say that Hope forced her to hang out with her without hurting Hope's feelings.

**But if I cannot save anybody**

**Without disappearing into the dark**

Lin Chung let out a sigh, stopping for a moment to rest from painting. He look at the pink and white monkey and slightly smiled.

_I guess if I can't save the Hidden Kingdom sooner, then I should at least help out with someone's loneliness today. _Lin Chung thought.

The harmonic warrior find the the pink and white monkey rather... odd, since she acts almost like a human. He even swore that he saw the monkey eat a few pieces of meat from time to time, which kind of frightens him since monkeys are herbivores. Right? Yet even with her oddness, he'll try to make her feel happy, kind of like the commander tries to do.

**Then I only ask that you would keep me**

**Among the drawing deep within your heart**

The harmonic warrior know Hope is quite attached to the members of Big Green, although there were some who disagrees with the idea of a teenager living at the military but most of them did accept her. He wondered if she would be like that to anyone else she meets.

Lin Chung felt that Hope shouldn't be attach to others so easily. Sure, she's able to live outside of Big Green for a week and comes back, but he couldn't really imagine her living on her own when the war is over.

**And now I noticed**

**The thing that our love is**

**Missing is the color of**

**The flowers' secret**

It wasn't a romantic love, but more like a sibling love. Lin Chung could remember how Hope would try to be silence just for him, so she could be a good friend to him, but would that mean Hope would do anything to earn someone's friendship? Even to the extreme?

The harmonic warrior let out a small sigh and turn to one of the forest's trees.

"Alpha Girl, you can stop hiding." Lin Chung said.

Hope and the harmonic warrior heard a gulp and saw Alpha Girl coming out of her hiding place with a nervous chuckle and a smile to match that nervousness. With an idea on his mind, Lin Chung said, "Alpha Girl, would you help me on something?"

_As for these memories_

_They'll always stay with me_

_Etched onto my heart's canvas_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Alpha Girl thought.

The female warrior stood in front of the field of daffodils as Hope gives her a tight hug. She would leave in under a second if only Hope's hug didn't held her in place. Worst of all, Lin Chung was painting this on his canvas.

Alpha Girl just frowned and cross her arms, hoping they won't show the painting to anyone if they want to live. She glanced at the pink and white monkey hugging her, who have a big smile on her face. The smile on her face almost brings a small one on Alpha Girl's face, but she quickly frown before they notice.

_Hey,_

**Isn't it?**

_**Hope**_

Alpha Girl felt like she was being tortured, but at the same time, she was glad that Hope was with her, which the female warrior thought was strange. Hope was pink, girly, childish, very cheerful, and sickly sweet to Alpha Girl's point of view. Maybe it was because Hope was actually nice to her and her squad, like giving them sweets from time to time, and just having conversations with them. She wasn't really sure why she somewhat like the pink and white monkey. What she does know is she's going to kill Lin Chung if he shows that painting to anyone.

Lin Chung's paint brush felt smooth against the canvas, glad to see Alpha Girl kind of willing to be in his painting with Hope by her side. He remembered Hope told him that she wasn't able to make friends at Monkey Castle and yet she was able to make friends with the members of Big Green, which was very strange to him. She should be able to become friends with her own species. Then again, the former Seagull Prince wasn't really able to become friends with his subjects until he became the king.

_Did she do something made the other monkeys reject her? _Lin Chung thought.

An amazing art gallery

The hand that you held out to me

Gave a piece of lemon candy

As you smiled happily

Once the painting was done, Hope quickly let go of Alpha Girl, who march up to Lin Chung and told him the many ways of killing him if he shows that painting to anyone. The pink and white monkey chuckles as she took out the piece of candy she still have and ate it, tasting the sourness yet slight sweetness of the candy.

A small smile appear on her face, tasting the combination of sweet and sour as she felt that maybe there is hope of the feelings, sadness and loneliness, to go away as long as she have friends by her side.


End file.
